


Don't I Look Like One?

by sweetNsimple



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alpha Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lasso of Truth, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC - child - Freeform, Omega Steve, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: “Are you an omega?” was the first thing the angel said to him.  She looked delighted, intrigued…. Gorgeous.  “A man who is an omega?”  She had a hand on his chest, her back curved so that she was protecting him from the harsh rays of the sun that… had not been there before he had passed through that weird fog, actually.  Weird.“Um,” he said eloquently.  “Yes?  I mean, don’t I smell like one?  Look like one?”He glanced down at himself.  Everything looked the same, if not wetter.





	Don't I Look Like One?

Omega spies were preferable for recon.  They didn’t have the issues with aggression or authority that alphas had and were able to emotionally manipulate most situations they came into.  It was part of their biological makeup that they released certain pheromones when endangered, stressed, or horny; if an omega was a good enough spy, they could trick themselves into releasing whatever pheromones would get them what they wanted.  Omegas were also instilled with certain empathic abilities and a keen eye for body language, making them more adept at knowing what their target felt and when the scene was too tense for forward progression or just right for the taking. 

The fact that Steve Trevor was an O-M, or an Omega-Male, meant that it was easier to get him into the war than it would be for the more plentiful O-F.  O-M’s made up 2% of the world population and, as of 1916, 73% of them were projected to go unmated for life.  O-Ms just weren’t desirable.  They were too masculine for A-Ms – Alpha-Males – and the only percentage lower than O-Ms in the world was the percentage of A-Fs, which were largely considered an insult against God.  There were maybe 0.5% of A-Fs in the world and the single one that Steve had ever encountered had been…

_“No one else will ever want you!”_

_“Don’t you want to give me what I want?”_

_“Gagging for it like a fucking whore!”_

_“Do you really think I want to touch your disgusting dick?”_

_“I can’t have children with you, you would be a horrible mother.”_

_“Faggot.”_

_“Idiot.”_

_“Sometimes, I wish you were_ dead _.”_

Angry.

Displeased with him.

He hadn’t been in a relationship since.

Unclaimed and probably going to die that way, he enlisted to fight for his country against a greater evil.  Becoming a pilot had been without a doubt the greatest achievement of his life.  Who cared about being alone if they could fly?  It was great.  Nothing better.

Then he was undercover and grab Dr. Poison’s little book of death.  Then he was flying away from enemy fire.

Then he was falling.

Drowning.

 _“Sometimes, I wish you were_ dead _.”_

Well.  Seemed like maybe Margaret was going to get what she wanted in the end.  She’d already taken everything else.

Through the burning salt of the ocean, he looked up to where the sky might be.  He couldn’t see it, only vague shadows, but he had a moment to think that, maybe, he saw something.  Like an angel.  But that would be ridiculous.

Everyone knew that O-Ms were going straight to Hell.

~::~

“Are you an omega?” was the first thing the angel said to him.  She looked delighted, intrigued…. Gorgeous.  “A man who is an omega?”  She had a hand on his chest, her back curved so that she was protecting him from the harsh rays of the sun that… had not been there before he had passed through that weird fog, actually.  Weird.

“Um,” he said eloquently.  “Yes?  I mean, don’t I smell like one?  Look like one?”

He glanced down at himself.  Everything looked the same, if not wetter.

His head fell back against the… beach?  Yeah, he was on a beach.  How had that happened?  He sucked in a deep breath and…

And…

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at her. 

It was definitely her, he thought.  This was definitely a…

But what the Hell were the chances that he’d be running from enemy forces, crash next to an island that shouldn’t exist, and be saved by the most beautiful A-F that he had ever seen?  Not that he had many to compare her against, but, damn, she was more beautiful than _anyone_ he had ever encountered.

Jittery and sucking in deep breaths, he tilted his head to the side, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, legs falling apart.  “Don’t I look like one?” he asked again, more softly.  Flirting.

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes darkened.  “You do,” she said in a low voice.  Her hand pressed against his chest.  Her other came up to his face, barely touching the scruff of his cheeks, before she flinched and laughed excitedly.  “Your face, it is rough.  It is strange.”

That… gave him pause.  “It is?”  Something cold dropped into the pit of his stomach.  Maybe… maybe she preferred O-Fs?

Concern flitted across her face.  “It is not a bad thing.  It is just new.”

“New?” He parroted.  “I just haven’t shaved in awhile is all.”

“You shave your face?” She asked, and where was he that she didn’t know that guys did that?  Even O-Ms had to shave their faces.  A certain level of femininity was expected of O-Ms since they were meant to be mothers. 

Another reason why Steve was probably never going to be claimed, even – or especially – by this goddess.  He was too muscular, too bulky, too damn _handsome_ where at least the percentage of O-Ms that got mated looked like they could put on a dress and rouge and make a respectable woman. 

_“I close my eyes when we have sex, did you know that?  I have to pretend that you look like anyone else but you.  Ugly little whore.”_

As a Beta-M or Alpha-M, he would have been respectable, he thought distantly to himself.  Wanted.  Lusted after, even.  But he wasn’t.  He was an Omega-M and this beautiful woman who had found him – saved him? – probably had better prospects.

He suddenly felt very small and very embarrassed. 

Which was about the moment enemy forces appeared on the horizon and the shortest battle in the history of the War to End All Wars began between a group of the most muscular women he had ever seen and the survivors of the German cruiser that had followed him. 

~::~

Apparently, he was on an island completely inhabited by A-Fs called Themyscira, ruled by Queen Hippolyta, who just happened to be the mother of the woman who had saved his life in the ocean.

He had to leave.  Had to give Dr. Poison’s journal to the supreme war council so that they would know about the terrible mustard gas that Dr. Poison was developing to infiltrate gas masks.

He had to. 

But _Diana_.

None of the other A-Fs gave him a second look, except to glare at him distrustfully.  It didn’t seem to matter that he was the only omega on the island.  They didn’t like men, nor need them.  He was led past several couples of women who held each other closer than was considered friendly back home and knew that he wasn’t welcome.  It was a good thing, honestly.  If any of them actually wanted him, there wasn’t much he could do to stop them.  He had seen their display of courage and strength on the beach.  The weakest Amazon on the island could probably have him on his back with pants down before he could even raise his fists.

So, yeah.  He wasn’t too let down that the women didn’t want him around.  Even if a part of him really wished that they did. 

Maybe he wouldn’t fight too hard if one of them tried to put him on his back.

If it was _Diana_ … he’d put himself down on his back, naked, and let her have him any way she wanted.  He’d give her everything he had left.

 _Not that he had anything left to give_.

Memories of Margaret surfaced as he sat in the glowing pool.  Yeah.  He was definitely too broken for someone like Diana, who was gorgeous and a warrior and probably had like a dozen female lovers on the island for all he knew.

And then she was there in the cave with him, talking to him, and something bloomed in his chest.  Desire?  Heat?  Want? All of that, plus something.  Something else.

 _Hope_.

Hope that, maybe, even if he was broken and useless, she would still want him anyway.  He was kind of heroic, right?  Maybe she liked heroics.

Oh, and she was going with him to London.

That… wasn’t really what he was expecting.  Even if it kind of was.

~::~

The awkwardness of laying right next to Diana on the boat was only defeated by her falling asleep first, turning, and pulling him into her arms.  He flinched at first, terrified of this development, of the memories that surfaced –

_“You don’t get it, do you?  We have sex and then you go to your own bed.  Cuddling?  You really are pathetic, aren’t you?”_

But she sighed and pulled him closer, all but wrapping him in her robe.  His face landed in the junction of her neck and shoulders and she nuzzled him affectionately.

He didn’t go to sleep.  He cried as quietly as he could, holding onto her robes so that he wouldn’t latch onto her and wake her up to the embarrassing position they were in.  When his tears were spent, he still didn’t move.  Didn’t want to.

He almost felt cherished… or something.

He stayed perfectly still until he saw another boat nearby.  He removed himself from her arms and felt as if cutting off one of his own limbs would have been easier.

“Hey, mind if we hitch a ride with you?” He called across the space separating them.  He kept himself lax, smiling, loose, like he had just had sex with the beautiful goddess in the boat.  “We got a little… distracted and ended up further out than we planned.”

The older man – a Beta-M – huffed and threw him a rope.

~::~

He had seen some of her fighting style back on Themyscira.  He had known that she was a warrior.

But when she fought to protect him and herself against the German thugs sent after them in the streets of London, he finally understood what that _really_ meant.

It made his knees weak.  His breath punched out of his lungs.  If it wasn’t for the last surviving man biting into the cyanide pill, he probably would have dropped down to his knees and offered his hands, his mouth, his penis to her, whatever he could give her for her own pleasure.  He’d give her his body as her toy to play with.

But there were dead men and the world was in danger and the war may turn in favor of the enemy.  They had to keep going.

They had to.

~::~

He led her to her own room in the village of Veld.  He was going to leave her alone, honest.  But then she looked at him and the door closed, but he was on the wrong side of it… The right side of it?  The way she looked at him, he thought so.

He came to her, feeling edgy but ready, scared but confident.  In the time he had known her, she had never made him feel like less.  She had never made him feel lacking or weak or unequal to herself.  He pulled her into a kiss and she smiled.

“I’ve never done this before,” she admitted against his chin, nibbling there.  “Not with someone like you.”

“Honey,” he admitted, “I’ve never _met_ someone like you before.  I think we’re on equal footing here.”

“Tell me what you like,” she demanded.

“Anything.  Anything and everything you want.”

She studied him, as if looking for a lie.  He stared back, unafraid, unmoving, ready.  His heart was going crazy and his palms were wet with nerves, but the heat settling in his chest and belly made everything somewhat rosy and tender.

“I want to see you naked again,” she finally said, not a question.  Desire shot through him like lightening.

He was stripping in a rush, not even striving to tease, but only to obey.  She smiled, pleased with him, and he smiled back, happy to please her.

She kissed him again, a reward, and he melted into her.

Her hands touched his chest, featherlight, and he bit back a whimper.

“I know what I want to do,” she told him.  “Tell me what you need before I begin.”

“Just what you need,” he said, not willing to be greedy.

Something soft coiled around his wrists.  “Tell me what you _need_ ,” she said again.

A burning began.  He looked down.

Her lasso was glowing bright golden. 

“I… don’t want to be greedy.”  A flush of shame spread from his face down his chest.  He thought it might go all the way down to his bare toes.

“You cannot be greedy,” she told him.  The lasso was looped around her wrists as well.  It was so reassuring to see that he went almost limp.  “Your pleasure is my pleasure.”

“I want you to tell me how… how… how _desirable_ I am,” he choked out.  “I want to know that you want _me_.” 

She kissed him deeply this time.  “Steve Trevor, I am here with you, to share this with you and only you.  You are beautiful to me, the most beautiful human being I have met in this new land.  I desire you.  I want to have you and only you beneath me.”  Her touch was incredibly gentle as her knuckles grazed his abdomen, a soothing back and forth motion that almost tickled.

“Take me,” he begged.  “Claim me.  I want to be yours.  I want you to be my alpha.  I want to be your omega.  I want to have your children.  Wow, this is embarrassing.  And really alarming.  It is way too soon to be saying any of that, I need to stop talking.  Is it hot in here?  It feels hot in here.  I should – ”

“Children,” she repeated, softly, with great want.  “Children with you.  That would be wonderful.  When Ares is dead and this war is over, I would like that with you.”

He glanced down at the lasso.  It was still wrapped around her wrist.  She wasn’t lying.

“No one’s ever wanted that with me before,” he whispered hoarsely.  “I’ve only ever had one alpha before and she – ” His throat closed.  He didn’t want to talk about Margaret.  But the lasso _burned_ and the pain didn’t feel good –

Diana freed him from the lasso.  “In time, maybe you will tell me about her,” she said, soothing her hands down his back, comforting him.  “In time, I hope that we come to know each other entirely.”  She rained kisses down upon him now, his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids.  Her lips fluttered down his jaw and tasted his throat.

“Please,” he whispered, tilted his head back, submissive.  “Please claim me.”

Her mouth rested over his mating gland.  If her teeth pierced that, he would release oxytocin, serotonin, adrenaline, and dopamine.  He would go into Heat and she would care for him.  It wasn’t the ideal time for a Heat, especially since he might get pregnant, but… they were at war.  Anything could happen.  Anything could tear them apart. 

He might die.  He had no doubt that she would survive, but he was only human and not a good one at that.  If he was going to die, he wanted her claim on him.  It wasn’t fair to her, he knew, that he was having these thoughts, but this was the first time since Margaret had broken him that he thought someone might actually want that kind of forever with him.

“We could die,” she said.

“I want to be yours,” he told her.  “For however long we have.”

She _picked him up_ like he weighed nothing and laid him gently down on the bed.  Not even breathing anymore, he went limp, legs falling over and head tilted to one side.  He put his hands above his head and arched up toward her. 

“Oh,” she said, amazed.  She took off her clothes without looking away from him.  “You are so beautiful, Steve.  Truly, you are a masterpiece.  I am so happy that you have chosen me as your alpha.”

She crawled over top of him, kissed right above his heart, and then bit into his mating gland.

He had heard, in hushed whispers, that having omegas having their mating glands pierced experienced such a rush that, sometimes, they came from it. 

He thought that had been a fable, but apparently not.  He went from half-mast to spurting over both their bellies.

“This is different,” she said, drifting her fingers through the mess.  She tasted him and hummed.  “Salty.  You taste like the ocean, Steve.”  She shook her head and chuckled.  “Everything about you pleases me.  I am honored to be your alpha.”

She wrapped her hand curiously around his penis, smaller than the average man’s because he was an omega, but impressive by omega-M standards nonetheless.  She twisted wrong and he flinched.

She kissed him until he relaxed again.  “You must show me, my love,” she said gently.  “Your pleasure is my pleasure,” she reminded him.

Everything felt hot and his body oversensitive.  It was the Heat.  Soon, she could probably push needles into his skin and he would just be glad that she was paying attention to him.

He closed his eyes, took a fortifying breath, and told her what he liked.  How to stroke, how to rub the head, how to fondle his testicles.  She followed his directions perfectly and he came again, toes curling and skin covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Her eyes were blown wide and dark, her face and breasts flushed.  “Oh,” she said.  “You are magnificent, so beautiful.  I want more of you.  Like this, forever, Steve.  My love, my beautiful lover.  My omega.”

He whimpered and opened his legs as wide as he could.  “I’m your omega.  My alpha.  You’re my alpha.”

“I am,” she crooned.  “Your alpha, forever.  No other could ever replace you.  You have all of me, now and always.”

“Diana,” he cried, hips rotating.  “Please, more.  My Alpha, I love this.  I want more.”

“We have time,” she soothed.  “Your Heat, it will last a few hours, yes?”  Her eyebrows were furrowed, like she was trying to remember this from a book she had read once.  One of those twelve books of sex, right? 

He nodded.  “Y-yeah.  Probably isn’t the best time to do this, since we have to be, you know, up and out really early, but, we should be – I should be good to leave by morning.  This should be okay, right now.”

“Oh, I have no worries about the morning,” she said, lips quirked up.  “I simply want to make certain that I have time for all the things I want to do with you.”

Her mouth surrounded his penis, hot and wet and he all but screamed her name.  Sheer force of will kept his hands above his head instead of grabbing her hair.  She was alpha.  He could not make her do anything she did not want to do, and grabbing her hair might make her angry.

But then one of her hands was wandering up his abdomen, across his chest, over his shoulder.  She reached as far up her body as she could until he got the hint and put his hand in hers. 

She brought his hand to her hair and let him touch.

“Diana,” he whispered, broken.  Renewed.  Reborn.  _Hers_.

As far as blowjobs went, she seemed to have a really good idea of what to do with her tongue – maybe because she’d been on an island inhabited only by women? – but needed some words about what not to do with her teeth.

The next orgasm felt as if it had been pulled from the deepest part of him, leaving him wrung out and vibrating with exhaustion.  There remained a fire in his belly, not quenched, but his body was shaking apart, tingling all over with lit nerves.

Breath see-sawing past his lips, he looked down at her. 

It was a relief to see her shaking too, to see sweat beading on her to skin, to know that she was not unaffected.

“You are doing so well,” she murmured, voice hoarse.  “You are such a good man, such a good omega.  My Steve, you bring me so much pleasure by letting me do these things with you.  I love finding what makes you fall apart and I love that you trust me this much.  My lover, can I enter you now?  Would that be okay?”

“Yes!” He screamed.  “Yes, that would be everything, that would be so good, please.  Please, take me, please.”

She paused.  “My clitoris… fits in here, yes?”  She massaged a single fingertip against his ass hole.  “How?  It is so small and tight.”

He groaned, rocking against her finger.  “Open me up.  I’m – I’m so wet right now.  Just.  Yeah.  Oooooh, yeah, yeah, yeah…”  Her finger slipped in to the first knuckle. 

She sucked in a deep breath.  “Oh.”  It slipped in further until he had her to the last knuckle.  She pushed it back and forth experimentally, turning it this way and that as if she were exploring the depths of his body.

“More,” he begged.  “My alpha, I want more.”

“And you will have more, my beautiful omega.  You are so pretty like this, welcoming me into your body.”  Her lips trailed down his body as she teased him open, so carefully and gently that he wanted to cry.  Margaret had never been so kind.

“Please, kiss?” He whimpered.  She bestowed one upon him and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close, her breasts pressed against his chest.  Up to three fingers now, she rubbed her clitoris against the dip of his hip.  He hadn’t seen it yet, hadn’t had to mind to think about anything but having it inside of him, fulfilling all of his needs.  “Let me touch it?” He begged.  “Make you feel good, my alpha, my gorgeous alpha, please?”

She shook her head regretfully.  “Later, my love.  Now is my time to explore you.  You may explore me later.  We have hours.”

“Not long enough,” he whined.  “Need more.”

But she didn’t promise forever, which he appreciated, even in the midst of his Heat. 

She kissed and kissed until there were no thoughts but heat, until there was no aspirations except to feel her inside, claiming him. 

He had known Margaret for years but had never been so eager to be claimed as he was just then.

Finally, _finally_ , she removed her fingers from him.  “You are ready,” she said, confident.  “Do you want me to continue?” She asked softly.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , please, God, yes, take me, make me yours, alpha, my alpha, _yes_ – wait!”  She froze, alarmed.  “Let me see it?  Won’t touch, promise, just want to – _fuck_.”

She had leaned back far enough for him to see her clitoris, rising from the folds of her vagina.  His legs fell so far apart in want that his thighs burned from the stretch and his knees touched the bed and still he rolled his hips toward her.

“Yep, yeah, that is, yeah, that’s what I want.  I want that.  In me, please, my alpha, please, yes, _please_.  I’ve been good for you, alpha, yeah?  Please, my alpha, my beautiful, strong alpha, please, Diana, that, yes!”

She chuckled, not an unkind sound, and kissed him to silence.  “Does the sight of me please you that much?”

“So much,” he whimpered. 

He had witnessed with Margaret and overhead from others that Alpha-Fs were never very well endowed.  Their engorged clitoris could only hope to be more exciting than two of his own fingers.  It had been good enough with Margaret – at least in the beginning when she cared about how he felt – and it would have been better than good with Diana, who took such care to give him pleasure and make sure he was happy and fulfilled.

“Are not all the alpha women of your world made like this?” she asked, like that was a serious question.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he gasped, “There are alpha _men_ who aren’t built like you.”

“I will not hurt you, will I?” she asked, so concerned for him and his safety and comfort.

“No,” he told her.  “You made sure I was ready, remember?  I feel so good right now, alpha, so good.  The only thing hurting me right now is waiting.”

“Ah.  Then I should do everything I can to end your suffering.”  Her lips against his was becoming extremely familiar and he hoped he received a thousand kisses a day for the rest of his days from her. 

And then he felt the tip of her clitoris against his hole, pushing carefully but firmly in, and stopped hoping for future things.

His head thumped against the pillow, hands scrabbling for purchase as he gasped for air.  “Diana!”

“Yes, Steve?” She purred.  “What do you need, my omega?  Should I slow down?  Stop?”  He shook his head desperately and she brushed his hair from his face with one hand.  “You are so beautiful, opening up for me.  Your body is so welcoming to mine.  As if you have been waiting for me to come home inside of you.  Do you feel that way?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , home, this is home, don’t leave, stay, please, babe, honey, _my alpha_ , yes, yes, YES!”  His body actually _curved_ off the bed as she slid all the way inside of him.  He felt so incredibly full and complete, no pain and all pleasure.  He sobbed and his nails raked down her back.  She didn’t seem to mind. 

Diana cooed to him softly, breathing pretty words against his ear, his cheek, his neck.  She waited for him to settle and nod before pulling out just a bit and pushing back in.  She did these little testing thrusts until he was begging her to go harder. 

He thought he would feel every bit of her Amazon warrior strength as she pounded him into the bed, destroying him, ruining him for anything else but being a hole for her to use.  Maybe he would still get to experience that – they had _hours_ to play, to learn, to touch and kiss and have – but that was not what happened.

She was achingly gentle, slow and deep, treasuring him.

“My omega, my beautiful, strong omega.  My partner for life, my brave soldier.  Look at you, you are so beautiful.  I thank you for this gift, for your pleasure, for giving me your body and soul to cherish.”

“Alpha,” he choked, legs locking around her waist.  “Diana – please, more.”

“No,” she told him.  “Later.  Later, I will have you against the wall, helpless but to accept my clitoris and all of my strength as I have you as hard and deep as I can possibly muster.  For now, I wish to make love to you.  I want you to feel how I will care for you for the rest of my life.”

Tears escaped and trickled down his cheeks before he could stop them.  He sobbed.  “I feel it.”

“Good.”  She licked his tears away and pressed their foreheads together.  She was flushed, slick with sweat, her lips and eyes dark.  It was nice to know that he had that effect on her, that not even crossing no-man’s land had made her shiver and pant like having him did.  She was the one taking him, still talking in full sentences like a showoff, giving him such pleasure that he was gagging on it – but there was power in submission and he smiled at knowing that this alpha was shaking in his arms, overwhelmed by _him_. 

He wrapped all limbs around her and let himself be carried by her passion to a slow and sweet orgasm.  His toes curled, skin tingling, and gut clenching – and then he was relaxing back into the bed, boneless, exhausted, breath punching from his lungs.  He encouraged her to her end, whimpering, praising her, telling her how good she felt inside of him.  She bit down on the shoulder opposite of her claiming bite when she came, so deep inside of him that he thought that this must be what people meant when they said they became one being during Heat.  Her hips bucked once, twice – and her knot was inside of him, a tight bulb of flesh that kept all of her release inside of him. 

Staring up at the ceiling, he laughed breathlessly, deliriously happy.  He felt so warm, so full.

“That’s you,” he murmured, voice coarse.  He rubbed his fingertips over his abdomen.  “Your eggs inside of me.”

“Yes,” she agreed tiredly.  Suddenly, she brightened, emerging from his shoulder to smile down at him.  “You are a man!”

“Yep,” he agreed lazily, fingers trailing through his own ejaculation.  “Don’t I look like one?” he asked, grinning, making them both giggle to remember their first meeting.

She leaned back enough to put her hands over his.  There was something hopeful and sad in her eyes as she stared down at his belly.

It occurred to him that, maybe he had known from the beginning that he could get pregnant – but it had probably not dawned on the alpha woman who had been raised on an island totally inhabited by other alpha women with no real life exposure to omega men until just that moment.

Until just that moment, Diana probably hadn’t thought about what it meant that her eggs could roll right into his uterus and be fertilized by his sperm.  The chances of that were actually kind of slim, seeing as how alpha-F eggs weren’t really as long-lived or as motile as alpha-M sperm, but this was what their biology _meant_ to happen – for an omega-M and an alpha-F to come together and mate like this. 

If they worked at it long enough, at least one egg would blindly happen upon his womb and wait for his body to take care of the rest.  Or maybe they wouldn’t have to.  Maybe it really did only take once.

Maybe there was something already starting to grow.  Or, well, maybe something would start growing really soon.

“We are at war,” she whispered, getting to the bones of the issue.  “This is no place for a child.”

But her hands framed his belly and he knew she wanted it, kind of like he was starting to really want it too.

“What if we weren’t at war, though?” He asked.

“A gift,” she breathed.  “The greatest gift of all, better than any weapon or armor or peace.”  Her thumbs brushed back and forth over his sensitive skin.  “I would cherish our child always and forever.”

He sucked in a deep breath.  “Diana, I need you.”  She looked at him from beneath those dark eyelashes.  She rolled her hips just barely, making the knot tug at his orifice, and he whimpered.

“You have me,” she purred.

“Closer,” he begged.

She laid down over him, careful not to move her hips too much, and gave him her full weight.  He sighed with relief, eyes fluttering shut. 

She pressed kisses to his jaw, his cheek, his chin, down his neck and across his shoulders, gentle touches of her lips that made him relax more.  He was almost on the verge of sleep when he felt her knot deflate and she slipped free of him.

Almost instantly, an itch began beneath his skin.  He felt hot everywhere.

“Come back,” he demanded.  His legs locked around her waist, pulling her closer.

She laughed, surprised.  “I knew what to expect, yet somehow I was not expecting this.  Surely, you would like some time to breathe.”

“No, no breathing allowed, breathing is for idiots, of which we are not.  Get back inside of me _now_ , Diana, I mean it!”

“You are so demanding, my omega.”  She wrapped one arm around his waist and the other under his shoulders.  Before he knew what she was planning, she was standing from the bed and walking toward the nearest wall.  “It is alright.  I am here to give you everything you need.”  She shoved him up against the wall, harsher than she probably had to. 

Pupils blown and breathing harshly, he looked down at her.  It was an awkward angle, really, to have him balanced on her hips, ready to be impaled on her clitoris.  She was only somewhat shorter than him, but it was enough of a difference that he felt almost like he would fall at any moment or end up with her face in his armpit…. Which wasn’t a good thought, really.  Kind of embarrassing, actually, considering how badly that might smell. 

She didn’t seem to catch onto that, though, just smiled and rocked her hips up toward him.  The tip of her clitoris touched his hole, pulled at the rim, and then very narrowly missed entering him by sliding up the crease of his ass instead.

“Yes, that,” he said, abruptly completely on board with what was happening.  “I need _that_.”

“Then I will give it to you,” she promised.

And then she let him drop on his clitoris.

He later (much later, when sun rays were just coming over the horizon) wondered if everyone in a ten mile radius had heard him wailing and cursing like a sailor.

Walking outside only an hour or two after the end of his Heat, his body sore and loose and boneless, he found that the answer was more than likely _yes_.  At least with the way his team snickered at him.

Diana walked beside him, ignorant of their teasing, all but glowing in the morning light.

“Hardy har har, assholes,” he grumbled at them.  “Laugh it up.”

“We are happy to see you happy,” Chief soothed.  “We were not so happy to hear how happy you were this morning, however.”

“ _Very_ happy by the sounds of it,” Sameer drawls.

Charlie wiggled his eyebrows at him.  “Ye lucky meg, ya.”

“I feel as if I am the lucky one, actually,” Diana said from behind him, smiling.  Then she became serious.  “There is no time for that right now, though.  We have a world to save from war and darkness.  We must go.”  She looked to Steve for guidance.

Warmth diffused throughout his entire body.  She had claimed him, marked him, taken him in every way an alpha could take their omega – but she wasn’t going to take command from him.  It would be a shitty thing to do and he’d fight her if she tried, but a small part of him had been expecting it.  It was nice to be wrong.

“Right,” he said, turning to their team.  “What do we got?”

Turned out, they had horses.

Which wasn’t a bad start.

~::~

It was ten months after the end of the war to end all wars that Diana first began trying to go back home.  She could not stay on the island of Themiscyra – not with what she had learned and what she had lived through.  But she wanted to know that she could, that her homeland was not closed to her forever.  She wanted to know that she could look upon her mother again and tell her everything she had seen and experienced.

She wanted to talk to her mother about Steve, the omega she had loved and lost, and then of Ares, the god she had destroyed.

It took her eleven years before she succeeded.  She saw the fog first, and then broken through it to a beautiful day in paradise. 

She all but stared owlishly at her own homeland, surprised to find that, for all she had not forgotten, it still seemed as if everything was new.

She pulled her boat ashore and wandered up the beach.  She knew well enough that she must have been seen by then, but no one greeted her as she travelled up the cliff and then across the fields to where home had been those years ago.

When finally she did come upon someone, it was… everyone.

She crested a hill and they released a mighty roar of cheer, her sisters in arms, spears and swords pointed to the sky.  They looked proud and joyous.  Her sisters even ran to her and embraced her, one after another, until she was so turned around she did not know which way she had come from.

The noise was loud, their embraces warm and strong.  She hardly even noticed when it all suddenly stopped – not until she looked up into the face of her mother.

She cupped Diana’s face in one rough hand.  “We have heard that you fought the god of War.  We were not sure if you had defeated him, but seeing you here now, whole and healthy…  We know that you must have.”

Diana nodded, confused but also close to tears to see her mother again.  “I did, mother.  I could not have done it without – without my omega.  Without my Steven.”

Her mother nodded understandingly.  “Perhaps you should tell him that.  He believes that you could carry the world on your shoulders with no help from anyone.”

With those bizarre words, Queen Hippolyta turned and started toward the towering halls of their residence.  Diana was clapped on the back, hit with sisterly affection, had her hair tugged with humor, and still she remained frozen to the spot as her sisters in arms followed the Queen of the Amazons and left her behind them.

“But, mother,” she finally said, but Queen Hippolyta was far out of hearing.

She raced to catch up.  “But, mother!”

“But, Diana,” Hippolyta returned with a slight smirk.

“Steve, my Steve, he – he did not survive.  He died a hero who saved many lives.  He… he saved the day.” 

“We have heard of his courage,” Hippolyta said.  “We have had some time to talk and learn of each other.  He is good.  An omega and a man, but good nonetheless.  It has taken some adjusting to having him here, but we have all come to a sort of… peace.  Especially with what he has brought with him.”

Diana shook her head, all but numb with confusion and an aching heart.  “I do not understand.”

“You will soon.”

They entered the halls that Diana had used to run through.  Another Amazon stood before them, her back to them.  She was talking to someone in front of her, but she was so broad and tall that Diana could not see who.

And then, around the Amazon’s thick leg, a child’s head peeked out.

Diana’s breath caught in her lungs.  Those pale blue eyes haunted her dreams.

Those eyes looked from her to whoever Apolla was speaking to her.  “Is that her?” she asked in a loud voice.

Around Apolla, a man’s head peeked.

“Steve,” Diana breathed, her chest tight and knees weak.  She thought she would fall.

Steve swallowed thickly and gave her a watery smile.  One hand on the girl’s shoulder, she heard him say, “Yeah.  That’s her.  That’s your alpha.”

“Steve?” Diana asked, somehow asking a thousand questions in one word.

“Zeus delivered him here after his death, revived,” her mother told her softly.  Apolla stepped aside and Diana saw them in full.  Steve was as beautiful as she remembered and – their child?  Radiant.  So precious that Diana wanted to give her the heavens.  “As he healed, we realized that he was not alone and that he had brought more than just your love and claim here with him.  We have all waited for your return.”

“Alpha?” the child said curiously. 

Diana sobbed and raced forward.  She grabbed Steve in one arm and swooped their child up in the other.  Holding both tightly, as if they might disappear again in an explosion of fire and gas, she sank to her knees and cried.

Steve held her just as close and cried with her.  “I’ve missed you.  I wasn’t sure if you’d ever come back.  You never had the coordinates for this place, you weren’t awake the whole way to London, how could you have found your way back?  I was so scared, I love you, God, my alpha, Diana, I still love you so much.”

“My omega, my Steve, I love you,” she whispered back, kissing along his neck, lips finding the mark of her claim.  “I love you, I have missed you.  I survived your passing, I defeated Ares because of your love and my love for you, but it was never easy.  My omega, my beautiful omega…”

Their daughter squirmed between them.  “You’re squishing me!” She wailed.

Tearful, laughing, Diana loosened her hold only slightly.  “My apologies.”  She looked down at their daughter.  She had Diana’s dark hair and nose, but her omega’s mouth and eyes.  She was perfect in everywhere.

“I am your alpha,” Diana told her.  “I have wanted you for a very long time.”

Her daughter still gave her a suspicious look.  Diana was hurt to realize she had missed so much, but understood that she could not simply walk into her child’s life and pretend that she had always been there.  It would take time, time Diana was happy to have with her family. 

“What is your name?” Diana asked her daughter.

“Helena,” she said.

“Helena,” Diana repeated slowly.  “That is a very beautiful name.”

Helena shrugged and looked down.

Steve pulled Helena close and kissed the crown of her head.  “Take your time.  No rush, kid.”

“You do not know me,” Diana agreed.  “And I do not know you.  I would like for us to get to know one another.”

Helena glanced up at her.  “Okay.  That sounds… okay.”

Diana sniffled.  “Okay.”

“We have much to discuss,” the Queen of the Amazons said from behind her.  “Including what you will do hereafter.”

It sounded as if her mother already knew that Diana did not plan to stay.  When Diana turned to look up at her, Queen Hippolyta’s face was somber, almost sad.

Something was not quite right.

“The power that brought your omega and child here,” Queen Hippolyta answered, as if reading her concern, “does not permit them to leave.”

“We tried to find you,” Steve told her.  “But I hit that barrier and I…  I couldn’t get through.  Helena can’t either.” 

Helena looked away, arms folded across her chest.  No, Diana knew.  Helena may or may not have been able to leave, but she most certainly would not have without Steve.  Diana could not even fault her for it, but she knew she saw the knowledge of Helena’s _decision_ to stay with her omega in Hippolyta’s wise gaze. 

“But the world needs you,” Steve added, voice tight.  He cleared his throat and met her eyes.  “We can work something out.”

She had her omega and child back.  The idea of leaving them seemed a hundred times more painful than any injury she had sustained fighting Ares.  She knew, though, as Steve did, that she could not stay. 

But, perhaps…  “For now,” she said, first to Steve before glancing down at Helena, “I would like to stay and get to know my family.  Later, we can decide what to do.” 

Steve smiled, slow and handsome, just as she remembered.  He had not changed one bit, she realized.  He hesitated and she hesitated, but it was only for a moment before they melded into one another again, lips on lips and arms in arms.  They tangled in one another, a slow reunion. 

“How can you be more beautiful than the last time I saw you?” he asked against her mouth.  Hippolyta and the rest of her sister-warriors were blatantly staring.  Even Helena watched avidly. 

She smiled.  “How can I love you so much?” she returned. 

The future was still unknown.  There was a fear of when she would leave, but it was not at the moment.  She could stay for now.  For a year.  For many years. 

For a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago after watching the movie in theater (so good!), but then never completed the very end of it tonight. I kind of just gave up on having a good ending, but I hope you can bear with me. The alpha female/omega male anatomy I used is kind of confusing, but bear with me. It's kind of like a seahorse, honestly, where the female injects her eggs into the male's pouch where the male will fertilize them. The clitoris is actually the female version of a penis, but, due to development in the womb, does not fully develop into such. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
